OMG LOL!
by StarrNight
Summary: The ORIGINAL chat fic! A hilarious twoshot to get my creative juices flowing again. It's your favorite Harvest Moon characters in a chatroom! Read and review! Mind you, don't click if you're easily offended by webspeak and Popuri's bad grammar!
1. Day One

_Hello! I had this idea and just decided to post it. Oh well. It's kinda funny. I'm sure you all can understand it, but if you do need help with the webspeak, just PM me. You can probably figure out the names for yourself, but they're at the bottom if you need them. I might add a second round, just to shove in some of my own names! Thanks, and PLEASE, oh PLEASE review!_

OMG LOL

_(youngandhott has signed on 3:24 pm)_

_(Mrs. Kai has signed on 3:24 pm)_

**Mrs Kai**: lol noones here

**Mrs. Kai:** lolololol wheee

_(2sexi4u has signed on 3:26 pm)_

**2sexi4u**: Pop? is that u?

**Mrs. Kai:** yah lol

**2sexi4u**: where's Rick?

_(RickenChicken41 has signed on 3:28 pm)_

**RickenChicken41**: hey Karen

_(EatthisEmeril has signed on 3:28 pm)_

**RickenChicken41**: omg not u

**EatthisEmeril:** shut up Rick

**EatthisEmeril: **Yo Karen

**2sexi4u: **Hi Kai

**Mrs. Kai: **OMG KAI

**EatthisEmeril: **-- Hi Pop

**Mrs. Kai: **OMG KAI

**Mrs. Kai: **KAI!!!!!!!1!!!

**RickenChicken41: **stop embarrassing urself, Pop

**Mrs. Kai: **I H8 U RICK

_(Tiraldo has signed on 3:31 pm)_

**Tiraldo: **Oh, heavens. What are you all doing here?

_(frillylilapron has signed on 3:32 pm)_

**Mrs. Kai: **chatting lol i h8 rick hes stupd

**EatthisEmeril: **lol

**2sexi4u: **wat r u doin here, Tiraldo?

**Tiraldo: **I'm studying serious ailments on Wikipedia.

**frillylilapron: **no, you're watching Tokyo Mew Mew on YouTube

**Tiraldo: **Are you spying on me, Elli?

**frillylilapron: **yes

**Tiraldo: **I am docking your pay immediately.

**2sexi4u: **lol he's watching TMM?

**frillylilapron: **he also likes Oh My Goddess, Fruits Basket, Pita-Ten and Naruto.

**Tiraldo: **…

**Rickenchicken41: **omg he's a girl lol

**Tiraldo: **…

_(girlygirl595 has signed on 3:36 pm)_

**girlygirl595: **Hey guys!

**Tiraldo: **Hello Ann.

**girlygirl595: **Wat r u guys talkin' about?

**Mrs. Kai: **Tiraldo is waching grly anime OMG LOL

**girlygirl595: **Srsly? Lol

**Tiraldo: **…er…

**Tiraldo: **Let's change the subject.

**RickenChicken41: **ur SN is stupid, Pop

**Mrs. Kai: **no its not urs is stupd

**RickenChicken41: **Kai quit mssng w/ my sister!

**EatthisEmeril: **im not I didn't know she had tht SN

**2sexi4u: ** wat do u mean?

**EatthisEmeril: **i didn't say she could use tht

**Mrs. Kai: **OMG wat u dn't luv me?

**RickenChicken41: ** hahahhaha loooool!

**Mrs. Kai: **OMG KAI U LUV ME RYT?

**EatthisEmeril: **well…

**EatthisEmeril: **no

**EatthisEmeril: **srry

**EatthisEmeril: **dn't hate me

**Mrs. Kai: **OMG I H8 U 2

**Mrs. Kai: **u n rick suk

**girlygirl595: **ooook

**Tiraldo: **Good job, Kai.

**frillylilapron: **Wow

_(FarmBrat85 has signed on 3:40 pm)_

**FarmBrat85: **Hey ya'll

**girlygirl595: **hi Claire!

**FarmBrat85: **what's going on? I can hear Popuri screaming all the way in my farmhouse.

**RickenChicken41: **Kai just dumped Pop hahaaha!

**EatthisEmeril: **we were never together.

**Mrs. Kai: **U LYAR

**Mrs. Kai: **I H8 U

**FarmBrat85: **Geez

_(Strong'n'Smexy has signed on 3:42 pm)_

**Strong'n'Smexy: **hi everyone!

**2smexi4u: **WTF??

**RickenChicken41: **who r u?

**Strong'n'Smexy: **What do you mean?

**Strong'n'Smexy: **it's Gray…

**frillylilapron: **what's with your SN?

**2sexi4u: **high on ourselves, rn't we?

**Tiraldo: **Like you can talk, Karen!

**Strong'n'Smexy: **Omg, who changed my SN?

**FarmBrat85: **Oi, that was me

**Strong'n'Smexy: **oh

**Strong'n'Smexy: **ok

**2sexi4u: **u think he's smexy, Claire?  
**FarmBrat85: **nvrmnd that. --

**Strong'n'Smexy: **

**FarmBrat85: **;

**2sexi4u: **OMG go cyber somewhere else

_(cntblvimtlkng2u has signed on 3:45 pm)_

**cntblvimtlkng2u: **Who is cybering?

**frillylilapron: **Gray and Claire

**Tiraldo: **Gray is now 'Strong'n'Smexy'. Claire changed his screen name.

**cntblvimtlkng2u: **Whatever. It's better than when Claire's brother Jack changed it.

**2sexi4u: **o yah that was hilarious 'GrayRhymesWith…"

**Mrs. Kai: **OMG WAT DUZ GRAY RYME WIT?

**Mrs. Kai: **WAT???

**2sexi4u: **gay

**Mrs. Kai: **OMG IM NOT GAY!!!

**frillylilapron: **Not you, Gray!

**Mrs. Kai: **OMG GRAY'S GAY?

**Strong'n'Smexy: **No!

**FarmBrat85: **he's not!

**girlygirl595: **how would u know, Claire? -winks-

**EatthisEmeril: **this is goin crazy im leaving

_(EatthisEmeril has signed off 3:48 pm)_

**Tiraldo: **All of you are idiots.

**frillylilapron: **Hush, Zakuro-lover.

**Tiraldo: **Stop it, Elli.

**girlygirl595: **oh. my. gosh. that's too funny.

**Tiraldo: **--;

**girlygirl595: **…

**girlygirl595: **srry, Tir

**Tiraldo: **It's fine.

**girlygirl595: **

**2sexi4u: **OMG

**RickenChicken41: **wat?

**FarmBrat85: ** look up, idiot.

**RickenChicken41: **wat?

**Strong'n'Smexy: **what?

**2sexi4u: **boys r so stupid

**FarmBrat85: **amen

**Strong'n'Smexy: **Hey…

**RickenChicken41: **ur stupider than I am Karen

**2sexi4u: **OMG thats it! you're goin down! im coming down there right now to show you how stupid i am! i can still beat you at wrestling!

**RickenChicken41: **omg I was kidding!!!

**2sexi4u: **2 late

_(2sexi4u has signed off 3:51pm)_

**RickenChicken41: **she wouldnt srsly beat me up, would she?

**cntblvimtlkng2u: **Yes.

**Mrs. Kai: **i hope she does it will srv u rite u meenie!

**cntblvimtlkng2u: **Whatever. This isn't worth my time spent away from my books.

_(cntblvimtlkng2u has signed off 3:52 pm)_

**FarmBrat85: **heh heh goodbye Mary!

**Strong'n'Smexy: **how's your brother, Claire?

**FarmBrat85: **he's fine. I think that there's ttly something between he and Mary

**Strong'n'Smexy: **-sweatdrop- thank goodness…

**RickenChicken41: **OMG OMG OMG!

**frillylilapron: **What?

**RickenChicken41: **karen's at the door! OMG she IS gonna beat me up! OMG!

**Mrs. Kai: **i wanna wach!

_(RickenChicken41 has signed off 3:53 pm)_

_(Mrs. Kai has signed off 3:53 pm)_

**frillylilapron: **So where is Cliff, Ann?

**girlygirl595: **I can't get him on the chat room hes too nervous

**Tiraldo: **Too bad.

**frillylilapron: **You don't sound too upset, Tir

**Tiraldo: **What? I am devastated. Simply devastated.

**frillylilapron: **why are you giggling, then? I can hear you all the way in here

**Tiraldo: **I'm not giggling.

**frillylilapron: **liar liar pants on fire

**girlygirl595: **do u not like Cliff, Tiraldo?

**Tiraldo: **I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about.

**FarmBrat85: **omg I know the reason why he's giggling

**Tiraldo: **-sweatdrop- No you don't!

**FarmBrat85: **i'm gonna tell 'em!

**Strong'n'Smexy: **what?

**FarmBrat85: **Tirrie's got a bit of a thing for waitresses, you see…

**Strong'n'Smexy: **r u serious?

**FarmBrat85: **yah

_(Tiraldo has signed off 3:57 pm)_

**Farm Brat85: **see?

**youngandhott: **OMG u meen tht Tiraldo lyks Ann? OMFFFG!

**FarmBrat85: **who the heck r u?

**Strong'n'Smexy: **yeah, who r u?

**frillylilapron: **I've never seen him before.

**youngandhott: **im young and hott! yar! you guys are funn to read

**girlygirl595: **o. m. g.

**FarmBrat85: **what?

**girlygirl595: **DAD, WHAT THE HECK R U DOING?

**frillylilapron: **omg, that's Doug?

**youngandhott: **heh heh heh

_(youngandhott has signed off 3:59 pm)_

**girlygirl595: **OMG! he heard about Tiraldo and I!

**frillylilapron: **you mean that was REAL? OMG!

**FarmBrat85: **lol!! that's hilarious!

**Strong'n'Smexy: **srry 'bout that, Ann

**girlygirl595: **my life is ruined omg

**girlygirl595: **id better go my life is freaking ruined

_(girlygirl595 has signed off 4:00 pm)_

**frillylilapron: **I told Tiraldo and he's hyperventilating. I'd better go, too. See you guys soon.

_(frillylilapron has signed off 4:00 pm)_

**FarmBrat85: **and theyre gone.

**Strong'n'Smexy: **just us!

**FarmBrat85: **hmmm…

**Strong'n'Smexy: **gah, my grampa is calling me see you later?

**FarmBrat85: **definitely.

**Strong'n'Smexy: **hey, Claire?

**FarmBrat85: **yeah?

**Strong'n'Smexy: **...

**Strong'n'Smexy: **eh…

**Strong'n'Smexy: **you know. -sweatdrop-

**FarmBrat85: **I love you, too, Gray.

**Strong'n'Smexy: **00;;

_(Strong'n'Smexy has signed off 4:01 pm)_

_(FarmBrat85 has signed off 4:01 pm)_

_(Cliffhanger has signed on 4:02 pm)_

**Cliffhanger: **Ok, I finally worked up the courage to come on!

**Cliffhanger: **Guys?

**Cliffhanger: **…guys?

**Cliffhanger: **Fine.

_(Cliffhanger has signed off 4:03 pm)_

-------------------

Cast: (For those that couldn't figure it out!)

Mrs. Kai: Popuri

RickenChicken41: Rick

Tiraldo: Tiraldo

frillylilapron: Elli

2sexi4u: Karen

Strong'n'Smexy: Gray

FarmBrat85: Claire

Girlygirl595: Ann

eatthisEmeril: Kai

cntblvimtlkng2u: Mary

youngandhott???

Cliffhanger: Cliff

AND LATER SECOND CHAPTER (may by changed)

PopAd: Himself

Starry: Herself

Lenga: Herself

Smartgirl100: Herself

Lilangel: Herself

MiniMe: Herself


	2. Day Two

_Wow! Just…wow! Never in my wildest dreams did I think that I'd get so many reviews on one little oneshot! I couldn't possibly answer them all, so I just want to thank __**Shippostail, Fuffuster, WITHERED, Chicken Yuki, Peach Zelda, Lenga, AshRB, General Dragon, Libra1, Lupia, TigerEyes 1.0, harvestgeek, Mizz Neko, pidgebot, Mystery Hunter, Kuneko (I love you!), Cliff's Boyfriend, KCemployee, Tama-chan, xx--Oni--xx and LULU.BAZUKU. **__You guys are awesome!_

_Now before we proceed, I thought I should clarify the cameos. Obviously, I am Starry. Lenga is 1angelette. Now, the rest of them come from the forum Ushi no Tane. Lilangel is a well-known moderator and MiniMe is her daughter. PopAd is an college freshman male who hasn't had 'the talk' yet, so trust me when I say he's innocent. He's like innocent from another dimension. 'smart'girl1000 is one of the most well-known spammers that likes to be rude and spam a lot. So…yeah. There they are. _

_Enjoy!_

----DAY TWO----

(2sexi4u has signed on 5:28 pm)

(RickenChicken41 has signed on 5:35 pm)

**RickenChicken41: **hey karen!!!!

**2sexi4u: **hey rick.

**2sexi4u: **wheres kai?

**RickenChicken41: **who cares?

**2sexi4u: **me!!!

**RickenChicken41: **what? y?

**2sexi4u: **bcuz

**RickenChicken41: **…wait a minute…

(FarmBrat85 has signed on 5:37 pm)

**RickenChicken41: **omg! karen, you wouldn't! you don't!

**FarmBrat85: **She doesnt what?

**2sexi4u: **nothing. shut ur face rick

(Strong'n'Smexy has signed on 5:38 pm)

**FarmBrat85: **gray!

**Strong'n'Smexy: **Hey Claire!

**2sexi4u: **-rols eyes-

**2sexi4u: **here we go agian

**Strong'n'Smexy: **what? hi Rick. hi Karen.

**RickenChicken41: **hi

**FarmBrat85: **where is everyone? i thought we were all supposed to meet at 5:30.

(EatthisEmeril has signed on 5:40 pm)

**2sexi4u: **kai! hey

**EatthisEmeril: **Yo karen.

**RickenChicken41: **i hate u, kai

**EatthisEmeril: **awww give it a rest, idiot

**RickenChicken41: **yah? wanna fight?

**EatthisEmeril: **sure and I'll kick your skinny behind

**FarmBrat85: **geez…shut it, both of you

(frillylilapron has signed on 5:43 pm)

**frillylilapron: **what have I missed?

**2sexi4u: **rick bein an idiot

**Strong'n'Smexy: **hello, Elli.

**frillylilapron: **hello, Gray.

(Tiraldo has signed on 5:44pm)

**FarmBrat85: **hey Tiraldo watcha doin

**Tiraldo: **I am making a complex spreadsheet detailing the Clinic's money flow over the past year.

**frillylilapron: **tell 'em what you're really doing or I will.

**Tiraldo: **I'm watching Classical music videos on YouTube.

**frillylilapron: **Tiraldo…!

**Tiraldo: **I'm watching the anime Strawberry Marshmallow.

**2sexi4u: **uve sunk 2 new lows, tir

**Strong'n'Smexy: **wow. Just…wow.

**Tiraldo: **Where is Ann and Popuri? We're missing them.

**frillylilapron: **we're also missing Cliff. and Mary, but she's never on.

**Tiraldo: **No one misses Cliff.

(Mrs. Cliff has signed on 5:48 pm)

**Mrs. Cliff: **lololololol hiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!

**FarmBrat85: **popuri I presume?

**Mrs. Cliff: **yah lol hi guyzz

**EatthisEmeril: **wat's up with your SN?

**Mrs. Cliff: **i dumped u! lol! lol! lol! lol! lol! i luv clif now

**RickenChicken41: **wat?????

**Tiraldo: **Fantastic! Smashing! Wonderful!

(Girlygirl595 has signed on 5:50 pm)

**Girlygirl595: **hey guys sorry im late we have a whole bunch of visitors at the Inn

**frillylilapron: **really? how many?

**Girlygirl595: **six theyre from out of town n theyre staying a few nights

**2sexi4u: **whoa thats a lot!! put em on IM wit us so we can meet em.

**Girlygirl595: **alright! I'll do that!

**Tiraldo: **I bet you're busy, then, right?

**Girlygirl595: **u bet!

**Mrs. Cliff: **r ny of them hottt??? lol

**2sexi4u: **i thought u loved Cliff now

**Mrs. Cliff: **i do

**Girlygirl595: **here they r!

(HMAngel has signed on 5:53 pm)

(Lilangel has signed on 5:53 pm)

(MiniMe has signed on 5:53 pm)

(Starry has signed on 5:54 pm)

(PopAd has signed on 5:54 pm)

(smartgirl1000 has signed on 5:54 pm)

**FarmBrat85: **er…hi!

**Starry: **Hey.

**HMAngel: **Hello!

**PopAd: **Hello!

**EatthisEmeril: **what are ur names?

**Starry: **Um…just…call me Starry.

**HMAngel: **I'm Lenga.

**PopAd: **You can call me PopAd! Or Ruu! Whatever makes you happy!

**smartgirl1000: **spamspamspamspamspamspamspamspamspamspamspamspam SPAM!

**HMAngel: **Ignore her. It's such an honor to meet you! Where's Cliff?

**Girlygirl595: **how do u know Cliff?

**Starry: **Um…we…met him. Somewhere.

**HMAngel: **Yeah, that's right. We…met him.

**2sexi4u: **oh. im karen.

**FarmBrat85: **i'm Claire.

**PopAd: **Hee hee! I'm just sooo happy to meet you all! Are you all happy, too?

**EatthisEmeril: **oookay wat's up with the happy kid?

**Starry: **It's hard to explain. He's…innocent.

**RickenChicken41: **wat does the 'HM' stand 4 in ur name Lenga?

**HMAngel: **Umm…Hitchiker's Manueltothegalaxy…?

**Starry: **-giggles- That's the best you can come up with?

**Mrs. Cliff: **lololol im poopuri nd im n luv wit cliff lol!!

**Mrs. Cliff: **gess wat i fund out the oter day i found out that grays gay!!! lol!

**Strong'n'Smexy: **no, I am not!

**PopAd: **What does 'gay' mean?

**2sexi4u: **its were a person likes another person of the same sex

**PopAd: **What's 'sex'?

**2sexi4u: **…

**EatthisEmeril: **…

**frillylilapron: **…

**Starry: **I told you he was innocent.

**HMAngel: **Yikes.

**Lilangel: **And I absolutely forbid any of you from polluting him.

**MiniMe: **yeah! forbid it!

**FarmBrat85: **holy crap you weren't kidding

**PopAd: **What does 'crap' mean?

**Lilangel: **I said stop it!

**MiniMe: **yeah! stop it!

**Frillylilapron: **do you have a girlfriend, Ruu?

**PopAd: **What's a 'girlfriend'?

**Lilangel: **That's it. You're getting off this computer right now.

**MiniMe: **yeah! get off!

**PopAd: **Okay! Bye everyone! It was so nice meeting you!

**HMAngel: **We'd better go too, Starry.

**Starry: **Yeah. Though I came to this town to…_get in touch _with the characters in my stories.

**smartgirl1000: **SPAMSPAMSPAMMMMYSPAM!!!!111!!1!!111!11!

(Lilangel has signed off 6:12 pm)

(MiniMe has signed off 6:12 pm)

(PopAd has signed off 6:12 pm)

(Starry has signed off 6:12 pm)

(HMAngel has signed off 6:13 pm)

**smartgirl1000: **lololol SPAM SPAM SPAM!!!!!

(smartgirl1000 has signed off 6:13 pm)

**Mrs. Cliff: **lololol smartgirl1000 wuz so immmiture! lololol!

**Tiraldo: **Popuri…ah…nevermind.

**frillylilapron: **that's a weird bunch, Ann. good luck.

**Girlygirl595: **thnx

(Cliffhanger has signed on 6:15 pm)

**Cliffhanger: **…hi…

**Girlygirl595: **HEY CLIFF!

**2sexi4u: **wazzup?

**EatthisEmeril: **Yo

**FarmBrat85: **nice seein you

**Strong'n'Smexy: **hey, Cliff!

**RickenChicken41: **hi.

**Mrs. Cliff: **OMG OMG OMG hi cliff!!!!!! hi!!!!!

**Cliffhanger: **Why does ur name say 'Mrs.' me?

**Mrs. Cliff: **bcuz i luv u!

**Cliffhanger: **Y-you do?

**Mrs. Cliff: **yup!!

**Girlygirl595: **she's not serious, u realize tht, rite?

**Cliffhanger: **You love _me_? For…real? You _love _me?

**Mrs. Cliff: **yah! u rok!

(Cliffhanger has signed off 6:18 pm)

**frillylilapron: **look! you embarrassed him and chased him off!

**Mrs. Cliff: **he luvs me 2 n were goiing 2 live hapilly ever after! lol! imma go fnid him!

(Mrs. Cliff has signed off 6:19 pm)

**Tiraldo: **Oh, dear.

**frillylilapron: **I'm going to leave now, too. C you all tomorrow!

(frillylilapron has signed off 6:20 pm)

**Tiraldo: **I'm signing off now as well. Goodnight, Ann. Goodnight…everyone else.

(Tiraldo has signed off 6:20 pm)

**2sexi4u: **lol u n Tir r getting it onnn aren't u?

**Girlygirl595: **shut it, Karen

(GossipQueen has signed on 6:21 pm)

(GossipGoddess has signed on 6:21 pm)

(GossipDiva has signed on 6:21 pm)

**FarmBrat85: **What?!?!?!

(DukeofWine has signed on 6:22 pm)

(youngandhott has signed on 6:22 pm)

**Girlygirl595: **DAD!!!! WHAT THE HECK??

(WheelsofFire has signed on 6:22 pm)

(Crazy4Cattle has signed on 6:22 pm)

(SuperSmithy has signed on 6:22 pm)

**youngandhott: **yar!

**GossipGoddess: **now were cookin!

**GossipQueen: **oh yah!

**GossipDiva: **hey ther peeps!

**Crazy4Cattle: **smokin hott young adults comin through!

**youngandhott: **yar im young and hott! peace out!

**Girlygirl595: **DAD! what the holy dingdong do u think ur doin?!?!?!?

**WheelsofFire: **we're bringing sexy back!!

**2sexi4u: **omg wtf?

**EatthisEmeril: **omg!

**FarmBrat85: **OMG

**Strong'n'Smexy: **omg. Grandpa. tell me that isnt you.

**SuperSmithy: **did yu thnk i coudn't handle it, boi?

(Strong'n'Smexy has signed off 6:26 pm)

**FarmBrat85: **ths is messed up

(FarmBrat85 has signed off 6:26 pm)

**Girlygirl595: **im gonna kill u, dad!

**youngandhott: **haha!

**Girlygirl595: **get the heck out of my chatroom!

**youngandhott: **never!

**GossipQueen: **were taking it ovr!

**Girlygirl595: **who's who? I kno Saibara, Barley, Duke and DAD…

**GossipQueen: **im sexy Sasha!

**GossipGoddess: **im bustamove Manna!

**GossipDiva: **i'm amazing Anna!

**Girlygirl595: **then whos WheelsofFire???

**GossipGoddess: **ellen of course

(Girlygirl595 has signed off 6:27 pm)

**EatthisEmeril: **I guess its just us three now Karen

**2sexi4u: **yah ricks still here

**EatthisEmeril: **im leaving now u can come down 2 my snack shack if u want, Karen

**2sexi4u: **k thnx

(EatthisEmeril has signed off 6:27 pm)

**DukeofWine: **OH YEAH BABY WERE AWESOM!!!!

**2sexi4u: **im leavin

**RickenChicken41: **wait!!!

**2sexi4u: **wat?

**RickenChicken41: **u…love kai…dont u?

**GossipDiva: **WHOOHOO LETS GET DIS PARTAY STARTED!

**2sexi4u: **yeah

**2sexi4u: **i do.

**2sexi4u: **…im sorry rick.

(2sexi4u has signed off 6:29 pm)

**GossipGoddess: **see rick? we can b cool 2! were lyke tenagers again!

**RickenChicken41: **i dont care anymore.

(RickenChicken41 has signed off 6:29 pm)

**youngandhott: **we drove em off! we roc!

**DukeofWine: **YEAH RIASE TEH ROOF!

**GossipGoddess: **whoohoo go us go us go us!

**GossipDiva: **i feel young agan!

**Crazy4Cattle: **they cudn't stand our heet

**SuperSmithy: **im cooler than my grandson now!

**GossipQueen: **yeah.

**SuperSmithy: **haha.

**youngandhott: **yar.

**GossipGoddess: **um…

**DukeofWine: **…

**Crazy4Cattle: **…

**SuperSmithy:** …

**WheelsofFire: **wat now?


End file.
